


Change of Plans

by QueenGay



Category: Gary King - Fandom, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Bar, Beer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGay/pseuds/QueenGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I/You (Bernadette) is waiting for her friend Elizabeth and she meets a black dressed man aka Gary King.<br/>(This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so go easy on me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I took one last drag on my cigarette and blew out the smoke before I walked into the bar. It was almost no one there when I walked in, only the regulars who always sit by themselves in the corner and stares into thin air. I went to the bar and ordered a beer. I'd better order a beer now before my friend joins me and starts ordering fancy colorful drinks for me, which I think tastes like glitter rainbows shooting out of a unicorns arse. I do not like that.  
I glance on the watch on the wall and smirk a little, it's only 19:55. First time in a long time I actually arrived on time to something. I'm always the one who's late because I fell asleep or something stupid like that. I'm actually 5 minutes early. I think to myself and sip on my beer. 

As I was sitting there waiting I felt like there was someone watching me. So I turned my head as naturally as I possibly could to find out who this person was, or if I was just being paranoid. Again. I can't be in a public place anymore without getting paranoid in some way. Fucking annoying.  
But this time I'm actually not paranoid. There is someone watching me. I turn away as quickly as I can, pretend I didn't see him and takes a big swig of beer.  
I didn't quite get a good look at him though. All I could see was that he wasn't alone and wore all black. If I could just see what he looked like one more time, a little better, I could assure myself that he wasn't a murderer and wasn't going to kill me on my way home. So I turn around again, to where he was sitting, and notices that he isn't there anymore. What the fuck? I've gone completely mad. I think to myself and sigh. 

Then out of nowhere I hear a voice right beside me, which makes me jump three feet in the air.  
”Hey can I get another beer Basil.”  
I was so lost in myself that I didn't notice anything other then the staring guy, which was utterly weird since he was the one asking for more beer.  
He must've noticed my reaction (obviously) because he turned to me laughing  
”Is my voice that scary?”  
”Nah I just.. I wasn't paying attention.” I answered and tried to act casual. (I'm not very good at that) I got a little uncomfortable and drank some more of my beer and I could feel his eyes scanning me.  
”Here you go Gary.” The bartender said and handed the creepy staring guy, whos name apparantly was Gary, his beer.  
”Thanks mate.” Gary said and turned around to me again. ”Are you here alone?”  
”No. Well yeah I am now, but I'm waiting for someone.”  
”Uhu.” He mumbles and then adds ”Boyfriend?” Not taking his piercing eyes off of me.  
”You would think so” I chuckled nervously and roll my eyes. ”No. A friend actually.” Not really daring to look him in the eyes.  
”You want some company while you wait?” He takes a sip of his beer and raises his eyebrows  
”What?” I blurted out. ”No. No, thank you. She should be here any minute now.” I quickly say and look at the clock and realizes that it's 20:15.  
”Well I hope you and your friend have a good evening then.” He finally says and bows lightly.  
”You too.” I reply and giggle a little. Why the fucking giggle!? Aw no. And now I'm blushing. Bollocks!  
He's about to leave when he stops himself. ”What's your name gorgeous?”  
”Um.. It's Bernadette.” I say and blush even more, partly because of my rediculus name and partly because he fucking called me gorgeous.  
”See ya around Bernie” He finally says, winks and walks over to his friends.  
I could feel my eyes linger on him as he walks away. He's pretty fit, I have to admit. He sits down glances back at me and smiles when he notices my stare. I turn my head to the clock again to look busy, he's making me really nervous. And the only way to not be so fucking nervous is a fag and another beer.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was outside I couldn't help but think about this Gary guy. He was actually really nice and not nearly as creepy as I thought he would be, from what noticed within those few seconds. He does have a bad boy apperance with his colored black hair and black clothes but you know who does not like a bad boy?  
But where the fuck is Elizabeth? I thought and looked around to see if she was walking down the street or hiding behind the corner or something. She should've been here a long time ago.   
I was actually starting to get a bit pissed off. So pissed off that I didn't even realize my cigarette was finished and it burnt my fingers.  
”Ahhoww!!” I shrieked and dropped the ciggarette. She gets a few more minutes, then I'm going home I thought and went inside again.   
”One pint please.” I said to Basil the bartender once again and sat down. It felt very weird sitting here by myself drinking pint after pint. If I had seen myself from another person's eyes I would probably think Oh poor old lady, she's all alone in the world. Too bad for her. And then just carry on with whatever I was doing. I'm almost never alone in a bar, only when I'm possibly waiting for someone, since it's usually me who everyone waits for, and maybe possibly if I'm really sad or something but no. Never alone. So I kind of regret saying no to Gary, but in the heat of the moment I was just too certain that Elizabeth would show up and Gary was just a stranger on the pub, he still is but I was too nervous.   
I took a sip on my pint. And another. And another. Looked over to the clock. Took another sip. And another. And another. And when I watched the clock after my second pint was finished I noticed that Elizabeth was super duper mega late. I stood up and turned around and was about to leave when I bumped into Gary who was walking up to me or to the bar, I didn't know, but he stopped in front of me. ”Isn't your buddy joining you Bernie?”   
”No she isn't.”  
”Oh.” He ansewered. ”So what are you going to do now?”  
”I think I'll just walk home.”   
”Well” he said with this excited look in his eyes ”I would very much like to buy you a pint.” He said, and then quickly adding ”If you want to of course.”  
I thought about it for a few seconds before I answered. ”Yeah sure. Why not?”  
”Oh great!” He bursted out with the biggest grin. ”Basil!”He turned around and almost shouted at Basil. ”2 pints of beer please.”  
We got our pints and Gary grabbed my free hand and pulled me to an empty booth.   
”So what do you do?” He asked as soon as we sat down.   
I was so shocked this had happened all together so I wasn't quick with my answer. ”I uhh.. I don't really do anything.” I said realizing how empty my life is.   
”Yeah sure you do. Job? Hobbies? Anything.” He asked again and took a sip on his pint.   
I gave it a good long thought actually, but didn't quite come up with anything. ”No. I'm between jobs for the moment.” I finally said while I tried to figure out something else to say. ”I don't play any sports or something like that. And I don't like doing things really. I drink beer, smoke and listen to music. That's pretty much it.” I said and drummed on the table. ”What about you?”   
”Uhh. Same.” He said and looked me straight in the eyes. ”More or less.” He added.  
”What's the difference?” I asked trying to stare back in his eyes, but it was pretty hard, I always tend to avoid people's eyes.  
”Well, I'm not between jobs. I've never really had one in the first place.” He chuckled.  
”No job? But how do you afford to live?”  
”I usually barrow money from my friends. The poor bastards.”   
”Ah. Well, all ways are good except the bad.” I said.   
He looked really confused but lifted his glass. ”I'll drink to that.” And we did.  
We talked about nothing and everything for hours. I could see that from time to time he just sort of looked at me, which I had a huge problem with in the beggining because I was so tense, but after a while I started to do the same. The more I talked to him, the more I liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As we sat there talking I began to feel totally pissed. I was drinking quite a lot of beer to get my feelings under control but you know, that didn't really work. I wasn't as uptight as I was before but I still felt things, like he's the nicest guy in the world and he's a total stranger I shouldn't even be here.. but I'd do him right here on this table. But I wasn't going to do that obviously. That's just the drunk me thinking. I hope.  
He looked quite pissed too to be honest, but that didn't bother me much. It's probably for the best, so I'm not totally lost and he knows exactly what he's doing and he's trying to rape me or something. Oh Bernadette, your paranoia is showing again. Come on we're just talking.   
”Did I tell you that you've got really beauteous eyes?” He asked out of nowhere.  
”Beauteous?”   
”You know. Stunning.” He then explained, looking me straight in the eyes.  
”Oh. No you didn't.”  
”Well you do.” He said and gave me this marvelous smile.  
I didn't know what to answer so I just sort of looked at him, trying to say something without saying it.  
I think he received other signals then I was trying to give him because I could feel his lips crash onto mine out of the blue.  
He pulled back after a few seconds since I wasn't responding to his sudden kiss. ”Oh sorry. I just thought, since you looked at me like that and you're just so beautiful and..”   
I wasn't mad at all, his touch actually made me sober up a bit and I was more then willing to continue so before he finished his sentence I kissed him.   
He was pretty astounded by this, at first he was very tense and didn't do anything but then he relaxed a bit and he ran his fingers through my hair. We got more and more intense until I remembered that we were sitting in a bar and I pulled away from him.   
”Plonker.” I cuckled quietly ”We're in a fucking bar.”   
”Well if you don't wanna do it here..” He was also chuckeling now. ”.. we can always have a little bit of rumpy pumpy at my place.”  
I was laughing myself to tears from that comment. I haven't heard anyone use it for about 10 years. When I was done laughing, finally, I asked seriously ”Who's saying I want to?” but it didn't sound so serious because my laugh sneaked out while I was talking.   
He had been laughing too, I think mostly at my reaction but still. ”I said you want to. I know you want to. And you do too.” He finally said and he drank up the last of his beer.  
I couldn't do anything but to agree and follow him.


End file.
